Under Covered Skies
Under Covered Skies is the ninth campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Han Solo has returned to the Rebel Alliance, but not empty handed. The information contained on a datacube provided by a spy named Paldora reveals that Iden Versio's father—Admiral Versio—has been running operations on Bespin and Sullust. Iden asks permission from Princess Leia to find her father, capture him, and bring him in. Leia reminds Iden that she is not Iden's commander and that Iden must instead ask Rebel fleet command for permission. Iden is afraid however that the Rebel fleet command to which she, Del, and Shriv are assigned, may not approve. Leia understands and formerly 'asks' Iden to bring him in, thus bypassing the chain of command. Their ship makes the jump to Bespin first, Del and Iden make their way towards Chinook Station via X-Wing fighters. The intel they received also included information regarding the station. Apparently Admiral Versio has been refueling there for months, and Commander Hask is overseeing the operations there. Their initial goal is to capture Hask and shut down the station. Not only would this strike a blow to the Empire, but Hask may be the key to finding the Admiral. Their secondary mission is to take out the Refinery Stations floating above. Iden and Del approach the station and find a landing pad in the lower sections where they assume their ships are less likely to be detected. There is quite a bit of distance however from their location to The Overseer's Tower where Iden assumes Commander Hask would be. It isn't long though before the are aware of their presence. Iden and Del have no choice but to fight their way across the station. They make it to the central lift at the tower but to make things a bit easier, the pair don Stormtrooper armor first. Iden sends her ID10 Seeker Droid into hiding for the time being, telling it stay hidden until she calls for it. It's recently acquired paint job (courtesy of Del after the Theed incident) is obviously not Imperial standard and would raise suspicion. The disguises work until they reach Hask's office. Hask has already departed and contacts them via holographic comm to taunt Iden. Hask tells her it's not going to be that easy and that they detected The Corvus the second it went past the blockade. He is no longer pursuing her as he has more important missions to attend to. In a panic to keep him from escaping, Iden calls her droid and heads outside to the attached landing platform. Hask is already on his way off of Bespin in a cruiser, Del and Iden now have to fight their way back to their ships. They still have a refueling station to take out. Getting to their ships however proves to be more difficult now that the entire station was on alert and their ships were on the opposite side. Iden and Del resign themselves to leaving on any space-worthy fighter they can find. They spot a shuttle on one platform and TIE fighters on another. Of course the fighters are the better choice, so they fight their way to them, only to watch them fly off just as they reach the platform. After clearing the platform of Stormtroopers, Del locates a Cloud Car, which Iden reluctantly agrees to taking. It's not great, but at least it has a weapon. They leave the station and discover three star destroyers refueling at the refinery above the planet. Of course a Cloud Car with a single weapon is not going to take out three destroyers but Iden comes up with the crazy idea of blowing up fuel cells on one of the refineries, causing a highly explosive chain reaction and in doing so, take out the destroyers. To do this, they would have to take out several cells connected to a single refinery. To their advantage, the destroyers cannot fire at the cloud car for risk of accomplishing the same thing Iden is attempting to do. The TIE fighters on their tail are also having the same dilemma. If they miss the Cloud Car, they could unintentionally take out the fuel cells instead. The plan works in Iden's favor, a fueling refinery explodes, taking the other refineries and the attached destroyers with them. Objectives *Follow Del *Eliminate Imperial Forces *Reach the Turbolift *Infiltrate the Overseer's Tower *Capture Hask *Reach the Platform *Clear the Landing Platform *Settle for the Cloud Car *Reach the Fueling Refineries Walkthrough Follow Del to the Imperial docking station on Bespin. There are no Imperials on the pad but there are Stromtroopers checking cargo not far off. Iden and Del need to find a turbolift in order to get to Hask. Once detected, enemy forces will come in strong and several will run directly at the player, including heavies. There doesn't seem to be any shortage of grenades to deal with either. There are plenty of barriers to use for cover so it may be best to use them and clear out sections at a time rather than trying to run through them. After reaching the entrance to the station, Iden 'borrows' two trooper armor sets and she and Del put them on, allowing them to walk past Imperials undetected. Walk through the corridors and head back outside. Continue until Iden reaches the Overseer's tower and the central turbolift. This will take her to the top where she will converse with a hologram of Hask who is well aware of their presence and has already left the tower. Hask cuts the comm transmission and puts the station on alert. Iden is unable to get to his ship in time to stop him, so she and Del must fight their way off the station. While catching Hask is a lost cause, they still have the refueling stations to take out. The second they step outside of Hask's office to his the tower's landing pad however, a TIE figher will appear putting Iden and Del under heavy fire. The TIE fighter can't be destroyed so there's no choice but to run back inside and deal with the now gathered Stormtroopers. Take them out and head back down the turbolift. At the bottom of the lift is a supply crate. Use it to unlock new abilities if this is the first mission run (Cooldown Bonus, Detonite Charge) and swap them out if desired. Look for the exit door. It will open on it's own but slicing the panel next to it will allow players to see from the security cameras. Their X-Wings are too far away to get to, so they start looking for any ship they can use. There is an Imperial shuttle nearby and TIE fighters on yet another pad further down but they are well guarded with Stormtroopers and an AT-ST. Regardless of which direction you leave from the tower, the AT-ST will not be avoided and will need to be destroyed. Players will be directly to reach the platform with the TIEs on it but the second Iden reaches it, the fighters will leave. Players will need to clear the platform anyway. Del spots a Cloud Car and reluctantly, Iden agrees to take it. Once inside, the fight takes to the air. The ship is small but still has a few abilities - Electronic Countermeasures, Afterburner, and Heat Sink. Use the countermeasures and afterburner to temporarily break missile locks and targeting from enemy ships. Use the heat sink to help keep the cloud car's only weapon from overheating for a few seconds. The afterburner is also great for a short speed burst. When the ship gets close to the refueling refinery, the Imperials will realize it's not friendly and send out fighters. Players will need to take out the fuel cells. Destroying TIE fighters may also slow down the amount of damage the Cloud Car takes while doing so. The primary goal is to take out all the fuel cells on a refinery, causing it to explode and crash into the one beside it, causing a chain reaction. Completing this ends the mission. Collectible locations Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)